elwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
David-Jane relationship
David and Jane Read were married in 2004 or 2005.In Arthur, Jane and David celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary in the episode "Happy Anniversary" during Arthur's third grade year. In Elwood, Arthur's third grade year takes place from 2014 to 2015. The couple separated at one point,In Elwood, Jane and David are last seen together in Issue 151 (which takes place in March 2015). Their separation is first mentioned in Issue 169 (2023). It is never clarified whether they are legally divorced or just living apart. but eventually got back together. They have three children together: Arthur, Dora Winifred, and Kate. Despite the occasional display of affection, Jane and David's relationship has been characterized by dysfunction and abuse. While they were together, David often physically assaulted Jane and their children. David eventually left the family after it was revealed that Jane was having an affair with Ed Crosswire. Relationship history Marriage and children David and Jane were married in 2004 or 2005. Their first child, Arthur, was born on May 25, 2006. A daughter, Dora Winifred, was born on March 1, 2010, and they had a second daughter, Kate, in 2013 or 2014. David worked as a caterer and Jane was a tax accountant. Incidents of physical abuse In May 2014, Jane confronted David about his laziness and unwillingness to help around the house. David, who had been incessantly drinking and was likely intoxicated, was infuriated and violently beat his wife. Jane then attempted to take the kids to her dad's house for their safety, which angered David even more and brought on another beating episode.Issue 010Issue 011 Marriage counseling In September, Jane and David attended marriage counseling due to their "strained" relationship. After Jane emotionally confessed to the counselor that David abused her when he was drunk, David expressed indifference to the severity of the crime, causing the counselor to call the couple "beyond repair."Issue 062 David and Jane attended at least one other counseling session later that month.Issue 076 Financial tensions David turned back to alcohol after losing his job in November 2014.Issue 107 By Christmas, the family's financial situation had worsened considerably. Jane continued to splurge on luxury items despite this.Issue 123 Jane's father, Dave, and David's mother, Thora, came to visit over the Christmas holiday. When Thora nonchalantly asked Jake "Is my son still beating you?", Jane became visibly anxious. In a rare moment of unity, Jane and David were both disgusted after Dave proposed to Thora, who declined.Issue 125 Jane's affair and separation Sometime before February 2015, Jane began a secret relationship with Ed Crosswire, a work client, local used car salesman, and father of one of Arthur's classmates. Jane anonymously sent Ed a romantic box of chocolates; his wife, Millicent, noticed and accused Ed of cheating on her.Issue 135 By 2023, Jane and David were no longer living togetherIssue 169 and Jane and Ed had "agreed to stay away from each other."Issue 171 When Ed unsuccessfully tried to get back together with Jane, she accused him of being "the reason my marriage failed," insinuating that David had learned about the affair at some point. Similarly, Jane's son Arthur later referred to Ed as "the man that destroyed your marriage."Issue 176 Brief reunion Later, Jane agreed to get back together with Ed for the sole purpose of accessing his money.Issue 173 .]]While she and Ed were on a date at a Crown City restaurant, Jane discovered that David was employed as a chef there.Issue 182 Their conversation was uncharacteristically affable; David revealed that he had moved to Crown City to chase his culinary dreams, but felt unfulfilled without a family. Jane asked him to come back to Elwood City, to which David said "Someday. Maybe."Issue 183 Jane broke-up with Ed on the car ride back from the restaurant. Trivia *During early development of Elwood High in April 2017, it was intended for Jane to divorce David, marry Ed, and move to Crown City.Bennett Joel on Twitter This story line was abandoned. Category:Relationships Category:Romantic relationships Category:Marriages Category:Jane Read's relationships Category:David Read's relationships Category:Couples with children Category:Divorced/separated couples